<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Ground: Hooking Up by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061729">Breeding Ground: Hooking Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [90]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hooks up with Gwenog Jones at Slughorn's Party. Things heat up. Posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on February 15th, 2018.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwenog Jones/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [90]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Ground: Hooking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on  February 15th, 2018.  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html</p><p>If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hook Up(Gwenog Jones from Harry Potter)</p><p>Going to one of Horace Slughorn's parties most certainly is something Harry classifies as an experience. In his most charitable estimation at least. He takes a deep breath and peers around the guests in the party. There's a bunch of really important people here.</p><p>He almost bumps into the side of someone. Harry turns around and comes face to face with an attractive ebony-skinned woman in her mid-twenties. The midnight black hair frames a very alluring curtain on her face, with her brown eyes looking at him in astonishing shock. The dress robes she wears clings very tightly to her body and shows Harry an alluring amount of curves in them.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>The woman shakes her head.</p><p>"No, I should be the one who is apologizing. I wasn't really watching where I was going. That could get my head taken off on the field."</p><p>Harry raises an eyebrow and recognizes the woman. All of the pictures have her hair up or cut short, but she wears her hair long and allows it to flow down her back.</p><p>"You're Gwenog Jones, the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies."</p><p>"And you're Harry Potter, the Youngest Seeker in Hogwarts History."</p><p>A small smile pops over Harry's face. He's pretty glad she recognizes him for that accomplishment as opposed to other things. Gwenog leans in and gives him the good look over.</p><p>"And you caught the Snitch in the fastest time at Hogwarts history. That's impressive...I wish my Seeker was as on the ball as you. Granted, she's good, but you're a prodigy. If management would only bend the rules so I can...well I guess we have a really good thing going on, but still."</p><p>"What, Gwenog?"</p><p>"Just a thought that I had, this season's been frustrating given that I've been on the sidelines. The healer just healed me after that wrist injury. They worry too much. I mean, they're not athletes. We aren't trying unless we play in pain."</p><p>A smile passes over Harry's face. His history of injuries in the Quidditch Field, well they're almost as legendary as his scar.  Gwenog's looking him over and she shifts the front of her robe so Harry catches a glimpse of her cleavage.</p><p>"So, Harry, fancy joining me on a walk? Too many stuffed robes here. And I'm sure that you're getting sick of people gawking at that."</p><p>Harry turns to Gwenog with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"You noticed?"</p><p>"I'm famous. I know the rush. And I know how it can be stifling...I don't think Slughorn will miss...he has too many shiny toys to keep his attention. Besides...if anyone asks, we're networking."</p><p>Harry and Gwenog slip out of the shadows and they make their way to the hallway and down the corridors. Gwenog moves down a secret passage and then up a set of stairs. Harry follows her up the steps and catches a nice view of her swaying ass just pressing against those robes.</p><p>"Don't worry, we're almost there....I don't even think they use those bedrooms anymore. My grandmother mentioned they used to have separate Head Suites...but Dumbledore did away with that."</p><p>Gwenog pushes open the door and sees a lavish bed. Harry raises an eyebrow. She turns around and smiles at him.</p><p>"So, what's this all about?"</p><p>"Famous as you are, you don't recognize a random hook-up?"</p><p>Harry opens his mouth. His fellow Quidditch Player grabs his robes and pulls him into a kiss which surprises him. The young wizard is no stranger to the female form, given his encounters at various corners of Hogwarts with several of the fine women.</p><p>"You mean you're not...."</p><p>"Brazilian? Well, only on my mother's side of the family."</p><p>"Are you sure about this, Gwenog?"</p><p>"I'm really sure, and it's Gwen...no need to be formal when we're together like this."</p><p>Harry decides to kiss Gwen on the lips. The chocolate-skinned beauty worms her tongue into Harry's mouth like it's her calling in life. She strips off more of the clothes.</p><p>She pulls away and plants another series of kisses on the side of his neck and then on his throat. Gwen pulls back and leaves a bite on his neck.</p><p>"Megan wouldn't shut up about you after your encounter last year. So, I needed to get a piece of you."</p><p>Harry recalls his encounter with the busty Hufflepuff quite fondly and had no idea her and Gwen were sisters. Or related in some way. Regardless, Gwen parts the front of Harry's robe and takes off his shirt. She leans in and lathers his chest with repeated kisses.</p><p>The next action brings Harry's cock out of his pants. Gwen's eyes widen and she licks her lips. The black athlete likes what she sees. Her perfect cock-sucking lips part in anticipation for him. Gwen puts her hand on the base of his cock and tugs on it slightly</p><p>"Guess I'm going to test the stability of my wrist."</p><p>Harry groans when this woman gives him a handjob like few ever can. Gwen's hand manipulates every inch of his groin and sends pleasure cascading up of loins. She slides a hand almost all the way down and touches the base of his cock.</p><p>The manhood swells and Gwen slips her hand to his balls. She leans down and sucks on his balls while giving Harry a handjob. She switches between them and takes Harry's testicles into her perfect lips.</p><p>A trail of saliva trickles down Harry's balls. Gwen's hot mouth repeatedly works its way into her. The handjob and sucking of his balls makes things heat up another level.</p><p>"Jesus, Gwen."</p><p>Gwenog Jones opens her mouth and sucks him into her tight mouth. Harry closes his eyes and the rush only increases. She now squeezes his balls and takes his huge cock into her mouth.</p><p>Her cheeks hallow out and Gwen pulls away from him. She doubles down on the cock sucking until Harry buries his length deep into the back of her throat. Harry guides his hand against her hair and slides another inch into her.</p><p>The Harpy Captain shows him that she can get it done. Over the years, she ate a few more pussies and almost fell out of practice. Natural instincts come back in.</p><p>Harry guides his fingers against her scalp and drives into Gwen's perfect mouth. She envelopes his cock inside and releases it with a hungry suck. She pops her lips off and drives back down again.</p><p>"I'm cumming. You're going to get my cum in your mouth if you don't stop."</p><p>Those dirty eyes look up from that ebony goddess on her knees. She wants nothing else other than to suck Harry's cock into submission. Her hands keep stroking away at him.</p><p>The warmth coming from her mouth drives Harry a tiny bit closer to the edge. Gwen's hand wraps around his balls and squeezes him hard. She milks his balls with seduction burning through her eyes.</p><p>Finally, the gift many women seek starts to come out of Harry's cock. The rush of cum oozes into her mouth. Gwen slides her mouth down onto Harry's engorged manhood and sucks him. The hum grows the further she works onto him.</p><p>Harry holds onto Gwen's head and keeps pushing into her. His balls slap her chin at a rapid and measured rate. His fingers caress the back of her head with the groan following.</p><p>Finally, Gwen pulls away from him. The Holyhead Captain sticks out her tongue and shows Harry the cum on it. She swirls it into her mouth and makes a production of swallowing.</p><p>"It's been a long time since I've swallowed the cum of such a powerful wizard."</p><p>Gwen strokes his cock and brings pleasure to him. She pulls off and slips off her dress robes. The black tank top and shorts she wears underneath the robe clings to her body.</p><p>The shirt eases up to reveal more and more of Gwen's toned and delicious looking midsection. Harry's cock stands up high at so much chocolate flesh. She pulls off the tank top and shows him her bra-clad breasts.</p><p>A finger slips into Gwen's shorts and she bends over to pull them off. Harry's gaze fixes on Gwen's thick ass. The wide black ass in front of him causes Harry's cock to stand up.</p><p>"Touch it. Touch my big black booty."</p><p>Harry watches her gaze just penetrate. He rolls his hands over Gwen's perfect backside and strokes it. Her bra comes off when Harry plays with her ass. It feels so good in his hands.</p><p>The feeling of Harry's fingers caressing her ass brings Gwen's arousal up to a new level. She can feel his fingers brushing over her. Each brush sends her to arousal. She puts a dark nipple between her finger and squeezes it.</p><p>The second Gwen wishes to, she turns around. Harry's eyes dart onto her bare chest like they're particularly delicious candy. She smiles at him and cups her breasts. She pushes them up and then allows them to drop.</p><p>The bouncing tits almost draw Harry in. He can only do one thing when looking at Gwen's sizable breasts. He reaches over and touches her.</p><p>"Go ahead, baby. They're all yours tonight."</p><p>Gwen closes her eyes. The fact Harry Potter, one of the most promising Seekers in the world, is feeling up her chest like her boobs are prized jewels makes her so hot. He maneuvers around her chocolate globes and squeezes them.</p><p>"Guess what it's what they say is true...Seekers have the most able hands."</p><p>"We have to seek out the Snitch."</p><p>At that word, Harry squeezes Gwen's erect nipple with a swift reflex. He does it again and makes Gwen moan. Her lips part for him. Harry puts his free hand on her ass.</p><p>Gwen helps him out a little bit by lifting her leg and running it against his. They move closer and closer to each other.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me, stud. I want you to show me a good time....and I'll make you feel so good."</p><p>Harry maneuvers Gwen down onto the bed. Her legs kick off. The toned, sexy legs of the Quidditch star causes Harry's mind to grow into drive.</p><p>"You're perfect."</p><p>"Thanks...but less talking and more...oh that's perfect."</p><p>She lets out her breath with Harry nibbling her neck at every single angle. Gwen's nail traces down his muscular arm. His chest pushes onto her erect nipples. Fire just spreads over Gwen all over.</p><p>The two lovers start to become one. Harry's big cock is about ready to enter her.</p><p>"Fuck me."</p><p>Those words sound off in Harry's ear. Harry guides himself and slides between Gwen's legs. He sinks his cock between her folds which are sopping wet.</p><p>The full nature of what's happening soaks in for Harry just as she soaks his cock in her juices. He's balls deep in Gwenog Fucking Jones and she's loving every single minute again.</p><p>Even the famous have their little fanboy moments from time to time. Harry pushes deep inside of her. And he's not going to lie, he loves it as well.</p><p>"My God. You're perfect. Every inch of you."</p><p>"You too....my perfect Seeker."</p><p>In response, Harry seeks out her nipples to lavish them with his magic touch.</p><p>Gwen's feeling a rush through her body which makes every single inch of her a lightning rod for Harry's touch. And Harry wishes to touch her a lot. She encourages this by writhing her body underneath him. She meets Harry the deeper he goes into her.</p><p>"I'm close...already."</p><p>Her clit receives a good hit and then Harry drives deep inside of her. Many people thought she plays for an all girl team in one ways than one. Gwen encourages these rumors, with plenty of steamy innuendo. To be fair, she plays for both sides, but she wants to save her encounters with men to something far more worthy.</p><p>And Harry's pretty bloody worthy. He drives deep into her and causes Gwen to reach a higher peak. He's all over her.</p><p>The two Quidditch Players get nice and sweaty with each other. Their stamina from playing the game is a boon in other areas and in the bedroom, it makes them blow the mind of their sexual experiences.</p><p>Gwen succumbs to his touch. The river flowing between her legs allows Harry to bury his cock into her.</p><p>A finger presses on the back of Harry's head. Gwen's pussy buzzes as Harry's balls get heavier. She's on a potion, because her management would lynch her otherwise.</p><p>The deeper Harry goes into her, the more she loses it. Gwen hates to tell him to pull out, hence why she's glad she is safe and he can cum inside of her. She wants the rush of pleasure inside of her.</p><p>Harry pounds Gwen. His grunts get louder the deeper he smashes into her. Her legs hook onto him. Harry's desire to drive into her feels good.</p><p>"Fuck! Gwen...you still with me?"</p><p>"Mmm, yes, baby, keep going!"</p><p>Harry takes a full exploration over her legs. Every inch of those strong legs become a lightning rod for Harry. Being between those toned thighs as he fucks Gwen so hard he leaves an imprint of her body on the bed feels extremely good.</p><p>He moves to feast on her chest. The top of his head becomes the hook for Gwen's finger. Harry repeats his thrusts and goes deeper into him.</p><p>A tightening in his loins makes Harry know the end is here.</p><p>"Don't pull out. It's fine."</p><p>This becomes all of the incentive Harry needs to pound Gwen's pussy into jelly. Her pussy is so hot and feel so good as it wraps even more tightly around him. Harry holds his fingers against her thigh and repeats his thrusts the deeper he pushes inside.</p><p>So close, Harry feels it. The tension in his loins makes him close in. With a furious push, he brings himself into Gwen. Gwen clutches onto his back and moans softly in his ear.</p><p>The end comes with Harry's balls tightening and the explosion of his orgasm hitting her. Gwen just takes him in and pushes against her legs against his ass.</p><p>Harry empties his balls into her. Gwen's body glows from such a powerful wizard leaving her a wonderful gift. She clings tightly onto Harry to ensure every single last drop finds its way inside of her pussy.</p><p>Gwen hangs onto Harry for the last few seconds. His head buries into her chest in time with his cock just driving into her. She holds onto him to get every single last drop.</p><p>The end comes and their sweaty bodies stop. Gwen strokes Harry's hair and smiles.</p><p>"Thanks for the shag, honey. Same time,  next week?"</p><p>She pulls away from him and squeezes Harry's cock. He leans to her and kisses her.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>He grabs Gwen's ass when the kiss each other. She pulls back with a sassy smile appearing on her face.</p><p>"Better wait until after Quidditch Season is over. I have to sit on a broom."</p><p>She slides out to pick up her clothes. These fun times with Harry most certainly will make these little gatherings more interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>